


Alive

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Series: Kol Mikaelson Appreciation Week [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, minor finn mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: Just when Kol thought he would die and disappear forever, his mother offers him an interesting deal





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kol Mikaelson Appreciation Week on tumblr

There was an awful lot of darkness. An awful lot of darkness and nothing.

Until there was a clock ticking. Until there was a finger tapping. Until there was soft but hearable breathing.

Until he was breathing again. He felt his chest moving up and down. He felt his heart racing. He felt muscles he could tense and relax.

“Kol?” An unknown voice, but a sense of familiarity. “Did it work?” A little bit of concern and some irritation.

He didn’t want to open his eyes. Not yet. Not before he had wiggled his toes. Not before he had clenched his fists. Not before he had tensed every muscle in his body.

“Kol?”

He opened his eyes and looked up in the face of a young girl. He did however recognize the look in her eyes, the way she leaned over him, the way she cocked her head staring at one of her dear children.

“Mother…” Kol pushed himself up. His new body was warmer than his old one had been, a little more gangling too. But most of all his new body didn’t seem to have the heightened senses he had had for a thousand years. He was not plagued by overwhelming sounds or smells or colors. And most of all he was not overwhelmed by hunger.

“You should give him a mirror, mother.” A dark skinned young man leaned back in a comfortable chair and Kol grinned.

“Finn, who would have thought you would make it back to the living too?” He cocked his head slightly, realizing that his new body was also a little taller than his old body had been.

“We have work to do.” The man stood up and he left the room, as if the confirmation that his brother was alive and well had been all he needed.

“And?” His mother had a smile on her face. “What do you think?”

“I think everything is better than dead.” Kol stood up from his seat, his balance a little unsteady since his feet were bigger than he could remember. “You have thought about having a mirror somewhere near, have you?”

“Of course I have, honey.” Esther placed one hand on his lower back and lead him towards one of the many closets. She opened the mahogany door and then she turned her face towards her youngest living son to study his reaction.

His new body was clearly younger than his old one had been. His reflection had hair that looked almost golden in the sunlight and he stared at an angelic like face. At least he was still handsome and charming.

“I have another surprise for you, Kol.” His mother whispered and she stepped closer towards him. “Do you remember the first spell I’ve ever taught you?”

Kol nodded and his eyes widened when he realized what her words implied. For a moment he stared at his hands and then he whispered the latin phrases he had never forgotten. Although he had enjoyed his life as a vampire, despite the ups and downs and overwhelming urges, he had always missed that one thing he had not been able to keep.

A little flame danced in the palm of his right hand, but the fire didn’t manage to hurt him.

Even though he had been skeptic at first, he could get used to this new body. He might even learn how to love it.


End file.
